The reverse shoulder was first conceived in the early 1970's to treat patients suffering from rotator cuff tear arthropathy (CTA). The reverse shoulder inverts the anatomic concavities making the glenoid articular component convex and the humeral articular component concave, creating a fixed fulcrum that prevents the humerus from migrating superiorly.